An electronic packaging apparatus is known which includes a tape feeder supplying chip components (electronic components) such as ICs using a tape as a carrier. The electronic packaging apparatus uses a cutter to cut a used tape from which electronic components have been unloaded and then retrieves the tape. During the cutting, when the cut portion of the used tape vibrates, the fed-out used tape may be entangled to block a conveying path, that is, a jam may occur. Thus, an electronic packaging apparatus has been proposed which includes a vibration preventing mechanism for a used tape as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-242686.
The electronic packaging apparatus includes a tape conveying surface along which a tape containing electronic components is guided to an electronic component unloading section and along which the used tape with the electronic components unloaded therefrom are guided obliquely downward and forward from the electronic components unloading section, and a cutter device installed downstream of the tape conveying surface. A tape guide that presses the tape against a tape conveying surface is provided in the vicinity of the cutter device. Thus, when the used tape is cut by the cutter device, the used tape is prevented from vibrating on the tape conveying surface.
However, in the electronic packaging apparatus, any used tapes are equally pressed by a tape guide regardless of the type of the tape. Thus, depending on the type of the tape (used tape) or the like, the tape guide may cause an obstruction. In such a case, the used tape is prevented from being smoothly conveyed.